1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to an LCD panel with high aperture ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the performance requirements the market demands of the LCD are such as high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color vividness, high color saturation, quick response and wide viewing angle. Currently, several types of display devices can meet the requirement of wide viewing angles, such as the twisted nematic (TN) LCD along with a wide viewing film, the in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, the fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD. A description of the conventional MVA LCD panel is provided as follows.
Most of the conventional MVA LCD panel utilizes alignment protrusions and the alignment slits of pixel electrodes to arrange liquid crystal molecules as multi-domain so that the effect of wide viewing angle is achieved. Yet, the tilt of the liquid crystal molecules located at the periphery of the alignment protrusions is difficult to control due to an electric field from the scan line and thereby resulting in the light leakage. Hence, a black matrix having light-shielding function is needed to be disposed so as to prevent the display quality of the LCD panel from being deteriorated.